Thranduil: As the forest burns
by hippydeath
Summary: The cleansing of Mirkwood, as told by Thranduil. Set during the War of The Ring.


Disclaimer – All characters are property of Tolkien estates, and I am making no money from this. 

**

As the forest burns

**

The forest is burning; the first reports have just come in from the scouts at our southern borders. The allies of Mordor are burning trees five miles north of Dol Guldur, and the flames are spreading.   
Large numbers of Orcs are ahead of the flames, more than have been encountered before. Does this mean that the quest has failed? No news has come from Imladris many months, and the few Rangers who pass through these lands have had no news for weeks.   
Elbereth let him be safe.   
Now is not the time to worry myself over actions being taken so far away. My people need a leader who is focussed on the task at hand. Troops must be mustered, healers made ready and those who cannot fight moved to safety. 

********

A messenger arrived from Dale this morning. He says that when he left two days ago, both Brand of Dale and Dain Ironfoot were dead, and the armies besieged by troops allied with Sauron. He has passed through Lake-town, its people also trapped with their allies of Dale, who they looked to for aid. They can offer us no support, not that I would have asked for it, but in return I can offer none to them.   
He cannot return to his people though he has begged for a fresh horse that he might at least try. I will not see a life lost needlessly, and he has been sent with those who cannot fight into the caverns. I fear that there will be enough unnecessary bloodshed without his added to it. 

********

They are ten miles from our southern border and we march out to fight within the hour. I do not fear my death should it come in this battle, and my only regret will be that I shall not see Lithraniel for many more years.   
It seems strange to be wearing this armour again after so many years. Not since the Battle of Five Armies has it seen a proper battle, rather than the brief skirmishes we've been fighting for so long.   
My ceremonial sword and shield are gone, put away for safekeeping, replaced with the plain sword and larger shield, which have served me so well over the years. A dagger stowed in my boot for if I should lose my sword or if I am captured.   
The fletchers and weapons smiths have worked tirelessly these last few days to ensure that we have enough arrows available, and that all my troops have armour and weapons that will last them through this battle. 

********

My shield is gone, replaced by that of a fallen comrade. Our archers are beginning to run out of arrows, despite their efforts to retrieve or replace the ones they have used.   
We've been fighting running skirmishes with small groups of Orcs for the last day. Thankfully our losses have been few, but the further south we venture the larger their numbers seem to be.   
We are starting to tire, having been on the move for two days with little respite. So little ground has been lost or gained, and our enemy is relentless. Never the less, we must persevere for the sake of those back in the palace. 

********

Reinforcements. After nearly a week, reinforcements have come from Lorien, unsent for and unannounced. Never before have I been so glad to see my kinsman.   
Finally we have the strength of arms to push forward and advance towards Dol Guldur, the Orcs, who seem to sense defeat in the air are beginning to retreat and we shall be upon them in a matter of hours.   
Celeborn is lead to believe that the Ring is close to its destruction, and my fears for my son force me to hope so, and I wish that he is far from Mordor.   
It would seem that their master is fallen, they are no longer co-ordinated in their attacks, and tactics seemed to have deserted them. Where only hours ago they were laying careful ambushes, they now come at us in swarms, fighting amongst themselves as much as with us. 

********

At last Dol Guldur is clean. This night saw many fall on both sides, but finally the foe has been driven from our borders.   
The dawn was red, tainted with the blood of our kin that has been shed, and the smoke rising from this burning land.   
With the dawn came a runner from the palace bringing news that all are safe further north. It seems that we prevented the bulk of the enemy reaching the palace, and those that did make it that far were dealt with by the guards left behind.   
The fires that have been burning for over a week are slowly being brought under control, and it seems that after all of this, peace will finally return to the forest. 


End file.
